<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Coffee by ArcherDevon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371435">Black Coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon'>ArcherDevon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Old Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDevon/pseuds/ArcherDevon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastasia's morning routine always begins with a cup of coffee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! You've guessed it - it's another old fic from 2018! This time, not a tumblr prompt - still prompted, but not from tumblr!</p>
<p>The prompt was "Coffee &amp; Tea." </p>
<p>I do actually want to finish this prompt list, we'll see how that goes for me. </p>
<p>Reminder that this was written in 2018, and thus may not have the same quality as recent writing pieces.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nastasia paced around the break room, the whirring of the coffee machine breaking the silence. Coffee: The only thing to keep Nastasia going even through all the chaos of the castle. Bleck had just bought a new coffee machine, and it was much fancier than the coffee kettle they had before, which Dimentio had decided to break for fun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Dimentio,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. Yet another situation where coffee saved the day...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud beeping interrupted her thoughts, Out of water...she didn't even notice. She poured more water into the machine and began to pace again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where would she be without coffee at this point? Probably in bed, tired from the minion’s shenanigans. Tired from Mr. L’s failed inventions, tired from Mimi’s whining, tired from Dimentio’s assholery, tired, tired, tired! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of coffee pouring from the coffee maker’s spout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grabbed her cup and savored the flavor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the minions never understood how she could enjoy black coffee, all dark and bitter… but Nastasia really liked the flavor. It was a nice wakeup call from all the chaos going on around the castle. Plus, the minions never had to deal with themselves. Nastasia had to everyday, not to mention Nastasia’s own thoughts causing their own kind of chaos…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoops. It was gone already. Nastasia sighed, and put her empty mug away, and slowly walked into the main part of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>